The Intertribal Council of Arizona proposes to create a Southwest American Indian Community Cancer Network (SAICCN). The goal of this network is to eliminate cancer health disparities among American Indians by closing the gap between the health needs of the community and the promise of cancer prevention and cure made possible by a responsive health delivery and research system. The core partners in the project have both local and regional programs and activities. This proposal envisions a regional program with the following aims: 1) Further develop a core organizational infrastructure to support community-based participatory activities and effective partnerships between communities, cancer prevention/care delivery systems, and research discovery/development systems at many levels to increase and sustain delivery of beneficial interventions;2) Strengthen existing partnerships and create new partnerships with communities that suffer cancer health disparities and create opportunities to work with other organizations with an interest in reducing health disparities;3) Strengthen existing collaborations with Cancer Information Services and establish and formalize collaborations with three additional NCI programs;4) Increase the utilizations of beneficial interventions to reduce cancer health disparities and perform community-based participatory educational activities that reduce cancer health disparities by increasing cancer education and community use of beneficial cancer interventions;5) leverage SAICCN activities by obtaining funding from various sources for community-based participatory activities. To accomplish these aims and provide direction, synergy, and coordination, four core services will be formed: administration, outreach, research, and training and education, each of which will include a community-based evaluation program